


Day Eighty || Dilemma

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [80]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: This whole "being privy to the underworld of monsters" thing is turning into a real hassle. No, she's not going to give this guy your number - he's not even human!





	Day Eighty || Dilemma

Her day’s off to  _ such _ a good start. First, her one and only class (a morning one) gets cancelled, leaving her with a day to chip at anything she should be working on (and given recent happenings, a few projects are a little behind schedule - that tends to happen when you accidentally get involved in a world no human believes exists). Breakfast is relaxed, the typical student haunts a bit more empty than usual as most other classes in her block stay on. She even manages to brew a nice cup of tea before settling herself down at her laptop and opening her current in-progress essay.

...that’s when her phone gives a small jolt against her desk.

Hinata’s not one to get texted often - she’s a bit of a wallflower even now in university, and the few friends she’s managed to make seem to just...well, forget about her.

And she really wishes they’d have forgotten about her now.

It’s a demanding text from Ino. And reading it makes Hinata’s stomach sink.

_ Who was that guy outside the other night?! _

Pale eyes stare widely at the little digital words that make her blood go cold with panic. Someone saw him. Someone saw Sasuke. Someone saw Sasuke  _ with her _ .

And just like she feared, he’s attracted attention. Because no one that attractive would give  _ her _ attention.

Picking up the phone and twiddling her thumbs over it, Hinata considers her answer, and jumps as another message arrives. This time, it’s Sakura.

_ Hey, Ino says she saw u with a hottie - scoop plz? _

Crap oh crap oh  _ crap _ -!

She fires off two general replies, one each, doing her best to deflect. But before she can even put the mobile down, more accusatory texts arrive.

_ Who is he? _

_ How’d u meet him? _

_ Is he single? _

_ ARE YOU DATING?! _

_ Can I meet him? _

“Augh!” Tossing her phone on the too-firm mattress in her dorm, Hinata hears it softly buzzing against the blankets as more and more demands fly in. Folding her arms and resting her brow atop them, she groans and sighs. She knew this was going to happen - she  _ knew _ it! She never should have let him drop her of, she never -

Wait! She has his number! Why berate herself about it when she can berate him?  _ He _ got her into this whole dilemma, he can figure out a way to get her back out!

Picking up the phone and ignoring her friends, she finds the short message he sent to add his number and fires him a reply.

_ Hey! I’ve got 2 friends who won’t shut up about you! I tried telling them to drop it, it won’t work. What do I do? _

Several minutes pass before she gets a reply she actually wants.

_ Make something up _

Her lips purse tightly.

_ I tried that! They’re demanding to meet you and to know who you are! I’m not a good liar, Sasuke! _

On the other end, rather rudely interrupted from his sleep, Sasuke drags a hand down his face. This girl is hopeless…

_ Tell them I’m a cop that took you home. It’s true enough, and should kill any interest. _

She scoffs. Well...he’s sort of a cop. Just...not human, and...more protecting monsters than humans. Hinata’s just a weird in-between exception.

Opening Sakura’s tirade to reply, she nearly jumps out of her skin as someone pounds a fist against her door.

“Oi, Hina! Open up!”

...oh  _ crap _ .

Opening it just a crack, she spies both girls looking expectant. “Guys, p-please - I have a paper to write, and -”

Completely ignoring her, the pair barge their way in, looking around as though expecting her to be harboring him somewhere. “Okay Hinata, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“N-no I don’t!”

“Who  _ was _ that guy? Tenten snagged a pic on her way in and this guy is drop-dead gorgeous. She’s been sending it to everyone and it  _ just _ reached me - why didn’t you tell us?” As if presenting evidence of a crime scene, Ino shoves her phone in Hinata’s face, displaying said picture. It’s dark, and a bit grainy...but you can clearly see her and Sasuke in it, just after he took her back to her dorm.

“He looks like a  _ model! _ ” Sakura insists. “What were you doing with this guy?”

“I-I -!”

“And it was, like...super late. Were you hooking up with him, or -”

“H-h-he’s a cop!” Finally cutting in with a shrill shriek, Hinata stuns them both to silence. “I...I got mugged on my way home a few nights before, and -”

“Holy shit,  _ what?! _ ”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Cuz it w-wasn’t a big deal!” Well, it sort of was...she used her witchcraft for the first time, watched a vampire kill another vampire, and was almost drugged. But that wasn’t the night in question. “A-anyway, he’s the one who...who saved me. And then when I lost you guys? On the train? He -”

“Oh yeah, I remember that!”

“He just...t-took me home.”

Looking skeptical, Ino crosses her arms beneath her bust. “So you’re saying this  _ super hot cop _ saved your ass,  _ twice _ , and drove you home...and there’s nothing important about that?”

“N-no, there’s not! I’m not exactly  _ p-planning _ on seeing him again. If anything, I’d like to s-stay out of trouble so I don’t  _ have _ to!”

“Do you know his name? Anything about him?”

“N-no! Why would -?”

“You have to  _ know _ these things, Hinata! If not for yourself, then so you can help a girl out! He’s  _ so _ pretty - I’d kill to get his number!”

Hinata can’t help a small blanch. Oh, if only she knew how dangerous that would be…he’s a vampire! But...they can’t know that! If they did, they’d be -!

“Ugh, I can’t believe you let him get away without getting his number,” Sakura pouts, taking a seat on Hinata’s bed and cradling her chin in her palms, elbows on her knees. “I mean, he looks about our age...there wouldn’t be anything illegal about it, we’re all adults!”

“I’m not sure that’s -”

“Well, if you ever  _ do _ run into him again, you  _ have _ to tell us!” Ino insists, brandishing her arms. “Cuz if  _ you’re _ not going to make a move, I’d certainly love to -”

“I’m not going to run into him again! It’s just...coincidence! He’s a cop - he was just d-doing his job! Neither of us were…were  _ looking _ for each other!” Technically that’s a lie - he’s sought her out twice now, but...well, she’s not about to admit to that.

There’s a lot she can’t admit to right now.

“Ugh,  _ fine _ \- but you better let me know if you  _ ever _ see him again! At least snap a better pic, okay? This one’s not that great.”

Hinata pouts. “...I’ll be sure to do that...now can I  _ please _ get back to my homework? Some of us prefer to use our free time  _ studying _ rather than gossiping.”

Clearly disappointed, both girls abandon the room, and Hinata shuts the door behind them...and makes sure to lock it before flopping face-down on her bed with a sigh.

...sure, this isn’t nearly as bad for her as nearly becoming vampire food, but...well, it’s still a huge pain. They’re doing to dog her for a  _ while _ about this, if she knows them at all. If there’s one thing Ino and Sakura take seriously, it’s scouting the campus for attractive men.

Which, typically, is the  _ last _ thing on Hinata’s mind, but...well, now she can’t help but think about Sasuke and how much trouble he’s getting her in!

Rolling over, she sends him one more text, expression sour.

_ I just got raided by two lusty ladies and it’s all your fault! _

Checking his phone one last time, Sasuke snorts.

_ I’m afraid that’s outside my jurisdiction. You’ll have to handle them on your own. _

_ Some great cop you are. _

_ I don’t make the laws, witchy woman. I just enforce them. _

**Author's Note:**

> A bit early for once! My "summer" job is starting soon, so I've got to adjust my sleeping habits, haha - I'll (hopefully) be posting earlier from now on!
> 
> Aaanyway, more witchy Hina and vampy Sasuke. As Hinata feared, he's attracting unwanted attention. Sure, he can't help his looks, but...SHE'S the one who has to deal with her friends drooling over him! And keeping them away from what they can't even know is a lot of danger is harder than it looks. Hinata hates lying! Which is why she's so poor at it! So, half-truths it is, then. That TOTALLY won't come back around to bite her!
> 
> ...of course, we'd rather something else would ;3
> 
> But yeah, that'll do it for tonight! Thanks, as always, for reading!


End file.
